On the Matter of Trevor Barnes
by superninja
Summary: Basically, a bit of fluff as Superman and Batman contemplate their own situations and Wonder Woman's new boyfriend.


On the Matter of Trevor Barnes

By superninja

All characters belong to WB/DC Comics. This story is not intended for profit.

This story takes place during current continuity. To refresh: Wonder Woman is dating Trevor Barnes, Superman and Lois' marriage is on the rocks, and Batman has recently been a fugitive from justice, through his alter-ego, Bruce Wayne.

***

"You said you wanted to talk, Clark. Well…talk."

Superman folded his arms, and looked down at the floor as the Dark Knight continued to work at the supercomputer housed in his cave.

"Things aren't going too well between Lois and I."

"Hmm…," Batman answered, punching up a picture of the Scarecrow on the monitor, and updating his case log from the evening's earlier encounter. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It's more like 'Paradise Lost'," Superman replied, a touch of melancholy in his voice. "We've all been through so much. The War, her father. Everything. I," he paused, and stretching out his arms, planted his face in one hand, "I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know the feeling," Batman replied, rising and staring over at the other. Superman had gone back to looking at the floor.

"That's what's called an 'understatement', right?"

"Slightly," Batman said, walking over to Superman and putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're going to make it, Clark. I know you will," he said, squeezing the other man's shoulder. "Because if the world needs you, Superman will never fail them."

"Everything I've held dear to me is unraveling. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."

"Lois loves you, Clark," Batman said, putting his hands square on the other man's shoulders, as Superman looked up at him.

"I know," he said quietly. "But what if love isn't enough?"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he appraised Superman.

"This doesn't have anything to do with 'Trevor Barnes', does it?"

Superman's mood swiftly turned from dismal to angry, his eyes staring like daggers into Batman's.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Batman took his hands away and stared back at Superman. "Diana's not so available when she's dividing her time, is she?"

Superman stiffened, his presence towering over Batman.

"And don't try to tell me you aren't jealous," Batman continued, meeting the man's reproachful glare.

Superman's eyes glowed red for a mere moment, but became blue again as Batman's mouth caught in a smirk.

"Let's just say it doesn't help," Superman retorted, releasing his anger in an empty sigh.

"You have more important things to worry about than who Diana's dating."

"It's not about that," Superman groaned, and glanced above them. "Okay, so it's not *just* about that." He sighed again. "It's like having a best friend, who is always by your side and then one day, you turn around and they're not there."

"Diana will always be there for you, Clark."

"It's just not the same, Bruce. You don't understand."

Batman laughed derisively. " You think you're the only man to harbor feelings for Diana?"

"I know that Arthur and Diana shared something..."

Batman just smirked back at Superman.

"You've got to be kidding me." Superman started to laugh. The whole concept seemed like a ruse.

Batman went back to the computer, as Superman continued laughing, but then he stopped as the image of Trevor Barnes appeared on the monitor.

"I did a background check on Mr. Barnes," Batman started. "Then, I had Oracle cross-reference it, just to be sure."

"Bruce," Superman started, "That's an invasion of privacy. If Diana ever found out…"

"Oh, shut up, Clark."

Both men waited in silence for the other to continue.

"So what's his…?" Superman began.

"Clean as a whistle," Batman interrupted.

"Damn," Superman said.

"I'll give you a 'damn' and raise you one."

Superman grinned. "We're hopeless."

Batman hit a key, as the image on the monitor disappeared.

"No, you have a wife to win back. Me? I'm hopeless."

Superman walked away, and leaned into the transporter that would take him back to JLA headquarters.

"I'll give you a 'hopeless' and raise you one," said Superman over his shoulder.

"I'll raise you a 'hopeless' and give you 'a life'."

Superman laughed and then stepped into the transporter.

"Oh, and Clark?" Batman added. "Don't waste your time thinking about what might have been. Think about what you have."

"See you around, Bruce."

"See you around, Clark."

The End


End file.
